Battleground
by Becs
Summary: The Brotherhood start an enormous water fight that leaks into school life. Lotsa pranks played.


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evo characters. I own Toby.

A/N - K, sorry this took so long. I've been on holiday. Anyway, this is a suggestion made by Yelly, (Thanx I owe ya) after my plea for ideas as I had writers block. Hope you like.

No one in the Brotherhood was really sure how it started. It might have been the day Todd and Pietro bombed Lance after he arrived home from a big date. Or it could have been when Toby snuck up on Todd while he was watching tv and completely soaked him by throwing a bucket of water on him. Or when Freddy soaked them all in a rather extravagant (for him) display of water gun prowess. Whoever started it, by whatever means, what had begun as a harmless prank had turned into a full scale war.

Brotherhood style.

"Should we really be doing this now?" Toby asked, brushing a strand of his ebony hair out of his ice blue eyes.

"Sure," Pietro grinned. "Its as good as any. 'Sides, it'll make the day more interesting."

The dull thud of footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor.

Pietro's eyes lightened and he clutched the magenta coloured water balloon to his chest. He glanced at Toby and gave him a quick grin before turning back.

Their hiding place was a good one for their purpose, though now that their prey was so near they couldn't risk looking. Something which turned out to be a disadvantage.

The footsteps drew nearer. Closer and closer they came to the two antagonists' hiding place until, at the point of no return, Pietro and Toby leapt out and released their weapons.

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF AND TOBY MCGIVIN! WHAT _EXACTLY_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!"

"P-Principal Kelly," Toby stammered, taking a step back.

"Damn," Pietro said, folding his arms in annoyance. "Now I've wasted my water balloons."

Kelly stood, shaking with fury, as water dripped off his clothes, his face and then dripped sullenly to the floor with a splash. A small piece of magenta water balloon stuck to his forehead.

"I'm sorry to have caused you such an inconvenience Maximoff," Kelly's voice was dangerously quiet. "Now would you mind telling me WHAT THE _HELL_ YOU ARE DOING OUT OF CLASS WITH WATER BALLOONS!?!"

"Would you believe, 'making the school a cleaner happier place?' " Pietro asked.

"GET TO MY OFFICE! STAT!"

Toby and Pietro fell in behind Kelly, Pietro muttering and Toby just scuffing his feet. They rounded a corner and.....

"TODD! LANCE! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Lance and Todd fell in beside their intended victims (not knowing that they themselves had been targets to Toby and Pietro) as Kelly splashed on ahead. Even wetter now now than he had been one minute ago Kelly splashed on ahead.

"Great idea Einstein," Toby said, carding a hand through his hair, "why do I even listen to you? Like, ever?"

"Because I'm naturally charming," Pietro smirked. "Its only another - "

"Detention," Lance finished for the white-haired speedster. "Same lines you use on everybody."

"Well I didn't invite _you_ to water bomb the Principal," Pietro shot back.

"You know," Todd pointed out, "that didn't come out too great."

"Shut up," Pietro snapped.

"I thought I told you four to get to class!" Kelly yelled.

"Yes Sir!" the four boys gave Kelly mock salutes and rushed off to their classes laughing.

"Those boys will be the cause of early retirement," Kelly muttered.

"WHAT THE FU - ? LAAAAAAAAANCE!"

The yell rose above the chatter and laughter filled the air of the Bayville hallway. And that was no mean feat. 

Pietro stood dripping wet from his well styled hair, (although now it was a mess, the long white bangs hanging on either side of his face) to his expensively sneakered feet. A bright yellow bucket rolled slowly back and forth but inches from his toes.

The entire hall went quiet. You could hear the water drip off Pietro's slender fingers and hit the floor with a muted 'splish.' Everyone smart kept their mouths tight shut. The whole of Bayville knew you didn't fuck with a pissed off Petey.

Only, Duncan isn't what you'd call smart.

"What happened Maximoff? Have an ak-ce-dent?"

Pietro turned cold eyes to where Duncan stood, smiling like an idiot, whilst his cronies snickered stupidly in the background.

"Duncan," Pietro smiled sweetly, "do you know what a dippshit is?"

"You," Duncan smirked.

"Reeh-eally," Pietro said, drawing out the word in slight disbelief that Duncan could be so _dumb._

Duncan faltered. There was something in Pietro's demeanour that wasn't right. He hadn't placed it quiet at that point, but when he did, he realised that he better run. Fast.

Too late.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan," Pietro shook his head as one scolding a naughty child. He was inches from the jock's face, his sapphire eyes dangerously bright. "Do you know what _I_ think a dippshit is? Someone who doesn't have enough sense to stay out of the storm. Or in this case, keep his terribly vulgar snippets of inferior dialect to himself. Now," Pietro paused and glanced at his immaculate nails, "let's play a game. Its called, seek and destroy. You have 30 seconds. Run."

Duncan turned and ran, his cronies following after as fast as their legs could run. Which, for Pietro, wasn't fast enough.

Toby came out of class to see Duncan hanging from the corner of a row of lockers by his underwear. "Nice bunny rabbits Dunce," Toby grinned as he walked past, flicking Duncan's nose hard with his fingers.

"You shut up McGivin!" Duncan roared, making a pathetic attempt to detach himself from the lockers. " Its Bugs Bunny anyway and when I get off this thing I'm gonna - "

"Throw carrots at me? Nice one Dunce. I'll see ya round," Toby grinned as he finished writing on a piece of paper. He slapped the paper just out of Duncan's reach and walked away. The paper read, '_Elmer Fudd's revenge.'_

"You must listen to your elders for they have much to teach you. Too many of the youth of today don't understand the importan - "

Todd covered his mouth with a yawn as he listened to the woman speak about-something. He wasn't really listening. He ducked down and zipped his bag open. It was a hot day and Kelly had decided that the guest speaker should make her speech to the school outside. The bleachers were full and some of the school was spread casually about the grass. The speaker was pacing up and down in front of them like a drill sergeant as she continued to make her speech. A little in front of Todd was the dark head of Lance Alvers. Todd snickered as he pulled the green water balloon out of his bag. Lance had caught him out that morning and now he was going to pay.

"I've heard that many of you are good students. But there are exceptions. Now to make all the rebels out there understand I want you all to stand up and say - "

"YOU FUCKING MORON! I'M SOAKING NOW! TOAD, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!"

"Gotta catch me first!" 

There was a mad scattering as Lance began to shove his way up the bleachers and Todd ran to escape him. The speaker stared in open mouthed shock at the two boys.

"Very, _very_ early retirement," Kelly muttered.

Over the next few weeks Bayville was constantly ringing with shouts and yelps as member after member of the Brotherhood were subjected to a soaking.

"TODD!"

"EEEEEP! MY NEW JACKET!"

"PIETROOOOO!"

"FREDDY YOU ARE GONNA BE CHASED TILL YOU LOOSE THAT FAT! YOU SOAKED MY JEANS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THESE COST!?!"

"LAAAAAANCE!"

"TOOOOOBY!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"TODD AND FREDDY YOU ARE DEAD!"

Sometimes buckets were hung on doors. Sometimes lockers were rigged. Ambushes were set, balloons placed in walkways, anything could happen anywhere. Nowhere was safe. But it was Pietro who was to discover this.

Pietro whistled softly to himself as he washed the last of the soap off his body. Friday practise was over and everyone else on the team had left. Pietro was always last in the shower simply because he preferred it. Though recently, ever since he had discovered that Toby or any other guy equally in love with him could just walk in, that had kinda put him off showering with other guys. 

He stepped out and pulled a towel about his waist and padded off to the lockers in the changing room. Opening the locker he stuck a hand into the dark interior. Nothing. 

'Huh!?!' Pietro frowned, grouping about the locker for a scrap of fabric. Still nothing. 'This is bad. VeryVeryBad!' Pietro shut the locker and looked about. 'Okay. Maybe I'm just looking in the wrong locker. Yeah, that's it. Wrong locker. Stupid me.' Pietro casually opened the next one. And the next. And the next.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' went Pietro's brain as he zipped from locker to locker. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - '

"Looking for something Quickie?"

Pietro skidded to a halt and turned in the voices direction. Toby stood, dressed immaculately in jeans and jacket. A rather evil smile was spread across his face. 

"My," Toby said, still grinning as he walked up to Pietro. "Aren't we looking......tasty."

"You took my clothes!" Pietro yelled, stabbing at Toby's chest with a long finger.

"Who me?" Toby said, pulling an innocent puppy dog face.

"Yes you!" Pietro said angrily.

"Couldn't be," Toby grinned.

"Then - ahhhh! Not being sucked into the trap! Lalalalalalala!" Pietro sung, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Good for you," Toby said, moving a little closer to Pietro. Pietro threw up his hands as a barrier between himself and the ebony-haired mutant. 

"Woah there lover boy! You ain't coming any closer."

"Of course not," Toby smiled, his ice blue eyes dancing with delight. 

Pietro was suddenly aware that he was standing in front of Toby, who had been hanging for him since he had first set eyes on him, and he was only wearing a towel. A blush of brilliant red flushed Pietro's pale cheeks and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable and flustered.

Toby lent closer and breathed seductively into Pietro's ear. "Enjoy the walk home..." And with that he turned and left the changing rooms, jingling the keys to Pietro's Porsche as he walked out the door. 

"NO! Toby! WAAAAAAIIIIT!" Pietro yelped zipping out of the changing sheds and cutting him off before the slender teen had gone but 10 steps. "Don't leave me here; please! Its unjust, cruel! I'm sorry I dumped that bucket of noodles on your head in Home Ec. Just, don't make me run home in a towel. Even at the speed I can go I'll die of cold before I get there." Pietro blinked large sapphire eyes and let his bottom lip tremble. "P-please Toby?"

Toby hesitated. Being confronted by a whimpering Pietro in a towel was wrecking havoc to his hormones. "Ahhhh, okay then." Toby gave in

"SUCKER!" Pietro laughed, and in the blink of an eye he had reversed their positions. Toby now stood in a white towel, and Pietro was dressed in Toby's clothes. "Mmmm, perfect fit," Pietro laughed and he sped off laughing.

"PIETROOOOOO! YOU JERK! I CAN'T WALK HOME IN THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY GIRLS WILL ATTACK ME!?! PIETRO? PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It had been three days since the clothes stealing episode. Over the last few days Pietro and Toby had been stuck in a grudge match of immense proportions, leaving the rest of the Brotherhood as bystanders, left suddenly out of the water war. It was after an episode in which Toby shot Pietro with a watergun filled with chocolate sauce in the middle of an assembly that Kelly finally snapped.

"ALL OF YOU ARE ON A MONTHS DETENTION AND CAFETERIA DUTY FOR _TWO_ MONTHS!" 

And so ended the biggest battle of Bayville history. But for how long...........

- - -

Well, that's it. Left a bit of room to continue if people liked it. Sorry if my fics are far and between this year. I have a _lot _happening. Well, till next time. Please R/R. :) Thank again to Yelly.


End file.
